Snow and the 7D (The real story!)
by Tacosaurus
Summary: We all know the tale of Snow White but do you know the 7D version? Snow is a rebellious princess, living with her aunt Queen Delightful until she is old enough to rule her kingdom. At first, she is a nussiace and just a klutz but as time dawns on the land of Jollywood grows fond of her in different ways. What are the Glooms planning? Can Snow overcome the craziness? Well no but...
1. Chapter 1

_The pattern of the sky encasted itself upon my mind; clouds swirling elegantly admist the orange and pink burning throughout the land, telling me the sun was rising. The air around was slowly fading from cold and crisp to warm and bright, making me look forward to Jollywood. The door was just waiting to be knocked. _

Knock. Knock.

I heard mumbling a few moments later. Opening the door, a man with ginger hair wearing a green nightgown cried "How many times do I have to tell you salespeople, neither the Queen nor I want to buy anything from you! WHY WON'T YOU LET US HAVE SLEEP?!" He then opened his eyes which widened. "You're not a salesperson..."

I bit back a laugh, shaking my head. "No. I'm a burglar."

"Oh. A burglar, that's - WAIT WHAT?!" I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, that's rich! You actually believe that?! Ha!" The man then glared at me.

"Okay Little miss, tell me who you really are and why you're here before I close the door." He growled.

I dumped my luggage on the floor, gave an over- exaggerated bow and replied "I am the Queen' s niece."

"Oh! My apologies your highness! Yes, of course! She's been expecting you Snowbelle!"

"Snow." I snapped, blue eyes piercing his green ones. "My name is Snow."

"Oh-kay... Come in! Your room is up the stairs twice, turn left and 6th from the first."

"Thanks!" I hurried up the stairs and then noticed two pathways.

"Which way was it?" Shrugging I turned left and entered the 4th room. I almost jumped out of my skin seeing a mirror snoring. Wrong room.

Quickly exiting, I eventually found my room. I threw my bags on the bed and ran off to explore. My room could wait.

* * *

I entered a room leading outside to a balcony. I grinned, walking to it and leaning on the smooth marble. Everything was incredible. A glittering in the corner of my eye caught my attention like fire did to cavemen. Eagerly, I turned and saw a plaque reading 'The Ding Dong Bell'. Curious, I read the name aloud to see if anything would happened. Nothing did and I was about to leave when a long rope attached to a bell appeared. I jumped far more elegantly than I liked and cautiously approached it. I pulled harshly and a melodious chiming broke out. A large windmill appeared to be making something come out from inside it but I couldn't tell. I had to squint to tell that it was a windmill and not a tourist attraction.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of "Hi-Ho!" before the wall magically separated in to an archway and a cart filled with as seven little men barged through. What. The. Hell?! I gaped as they all bowed. "How can we help you, your majesty?" One asked. I squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys are sooo freakin' adorable!" They all snapped up and screamed. A green one zoomed past me and hid. The grumpiest of them marched up to me and frowned.

"Alright, where's the Queen?" He demanded.

"Asleep most likely."One curled up on the floor, yawning.

"That sounds like a good idea..." He drifted asleep only for the one interrogating me to wake him up.

"Not now Sleepy! We've gotta find out where the Queen is! Who knows what this maniac has done!"

The door burst open and the guy from earlier ran in.

"Oh no.. Snowbelle! You've not been here for a day and already you've summoned the 7D!" He yelled. I glared at the man.

"Friend of yours, Starchy?" The grumpy one commented dryly, raising an eyebrow. 'Starchy' scoffed.

"This is the Queen' s niece, Princess Snowbelle White. She insists on being called Snow." A rather nerdy one 'oh' ed'

"Well if that's the case, Welcome to Jollywood!" I smiled broadly.

I was gonna love it here.


	2. Chapter 2

After being hussled upstairs by Starchy, I sighed as I stared at the fully awakened town of Jollywood. Everything looked so cosy and welcoming, filling me with warmth and excitement. It was hard to imagine ever being anywhere else. My mind trailed off to the quaint little dwarves I met earlier. What did they call themselves again? The 7D, that's it! My eyes lit up as I realised they were probably still downstairs. Afterall, we hadn't fully aquainted yet and it would be nice to have some friends here. I ran as fast as I could and accidentally crashed in to someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't make mean to-" I was cut off by a small suprised squeak of fear and a cowering dwarf dressed in green. "Oh, don't be scared! I'm friendly! We might have met earlier this morning?" I then added in an attempt to console him.

"Oh! Y-yeah! I think I remember now! Sorry..."

"No, don't be! It was my fault afterall." I helped him up. "Snow White." I grinned, shaking his hand.

"Bashful..." The dwarf replied, giving a small shy grin. He's was so adorable!

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, pushing a lock of my ebony hair behind my ear. 'I really need to redo my plait..' I thought.

"Well,I'm searching for the queen's pickle jar. You see, the scent wakes her dog up as part as the morning routine but Starchy can't find it anywhere!" Bashful replied. I grinned.

"Checked the cupboards in the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"Maybe she's ran out..." I shrugged. Bashful gasped in pure horror.

"Oh no! And none of the stores are open at this time! What are we gonna do?!" He fretted, looking for a hole to swallow him up. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I crouched down.

"Relax, we'll think of something. Does her dog like anything else?" Bashful thought for a moment, tapping his chin and frowning.

"I think he likes bacon..."

"Perfect. Just one problem... Can you cook?" I asked,thinking of the last time I was allowed near a stove. So much burnt pie!

"Not really but Doc or Dopey can."

"Great! C'mon, let's go and cook some bacon!"

* * *

My mouth watered at the savoury, sweet smell wafting from the pure gift of the heavens. It sizzled mockingly as it turned crispy and eatable. Curse that delicious plan of mine! I was relieved when I heard a dog yapping and feet pitter-pattering down the stairs. My aunt Delightful called "Wait up, Sir Yaps Alot! You'll get your bacon!" Success. She beamed when she saw me and grabbed me in to a big hug, squealing. "Oh my darling Snowbelle! You're here!" As much as I loved my aunt, this hug made me feel uncomfortable. For one thing, I couldn't really breathe and I was desperate for my bacon sandwich covered with brown sauce. When my aunt let me go, I breathed in the precious air to think of a reply. "Hiya Auntie Delightful." I resisted the urge to make my face meet my palm. 'Idiot. Out of all the things you could've said, it was that.' My aunt laughed.

"I take it you want some bacon this morning?"

"That and you've ran out of pickles." My aunt gasped.

"Well that just cannot do! We'll go shopping later for some more! Sir Yaps Alot gets very grumpy without them." The dog I assumed was Sir Yaps Alot barked, trying to get to the bacon. He then growled. 'I know how you feel pal. Hold in there.'

"I see you've met the 7D,Snowbelle. That's good. Alot less introductions."

"Good Morning your highness!" They yelled except for Bashful. I looked at him, rasing an eyebrow. Bashful looked lost in a daze, his eyes focused on my aunt. He sighed and grinned a goofy, lovesick smile. I recognised that kind of smile, having worn it myself long ago. Bashful had a crush on my aunt! I bit my lip to stop myself from squeal. That's ... so cute! What? I'm running out of ways to describe him and his actions! You try it!

Anyway, as I processed this information, I leaned down to Doc upon a stool, using a hand in his hat to place the bacon in to sandwiches. "Psst. Hey, Doc?" I whispered as my aunt wittered on to the others.

"Yes Snowbelle?" I flinched slightly.

"First, it's Snow. Second of all, does Bashful like my aunt or something?" Doc snickered, biting his lip.

"Or something?! He is madly in love with Queen Delightful! Poor Bashful is so obvious about it..." Doc whispered as he pointed to the dwarf who I could have sworn had hearts in his eyes. In that moment, I vowed to help Bashful to get his feelings known to my Auntie Delightful. Why? The poor guy needed confidence and my aunt could bring out the best in people.

At least, that is what I promised myself to do before one celebration turned in to a horrible accident...


End file.
